


Lost and Found

by HatsForBreakfast



Series: Midgardian Holidays [4]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki gets jealous and can't express emotions, M/M, Thor does a nice thing, easter fic, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsForBreakfast/pseuds/HatsForBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sets up an Easter egg hunt for Loki, who seems to appreciate the sentiment more than Thor realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late, but hopefully not too late to be enjoyed.

Thor grinned as he looked around Central Park, watching Loki hunt for Easter eggs among the children and their mothers was more satisfying than he’d thought it would be. He had planned a full day out for them, going out of his way to avoid activities that reminded Loki of their mother. Easter, with its pastels and crafts, had a habit of conjuring Frigga’s memory. They had ignored the last few Mothers’ Days, Loki stated that he didn’t need Midgardian traditions to honour their mother. Thor saw Easter as a way to celebrate her memory without anything explicit being said.

But how they had ended up in Central Park, Loki digging holes with a small shovel unkindly borrowed from a child, was another matter entirely. Thor had bought chocolate eggs a few days earlier only to find Loki sitting on the couch eating them Easter morning, balling the little foil wrappers and flicking them at the television screen any time a character he didn’t like came on. That had put the brakes on Thor’s plan to hide them around their flat. He had combed through the apartment to find substitutes and only managed to find a small pink plastic egg from Tony’s Great Easter Egg Hunt last year. Thor had saved it because it made him smile every time he remembered their adventure in the mall.

The problem was, it was too small to hold more than two chocolate eggs, all of which Loki had already eaten anyway. There wasn’t any more chocolate in the apartment that Thor could stuff in it, so early that morning before Loki woke up and before Thor had even decided that they’d be going to Central Park, he sat down and wrote a note to his brother.

Thor glanced around the park, his hand shading his eyes from the sun, before sitting down on a nearby bench to watch Loki’s search. He was taking longer than Thor anticipated and he hoped that one of the kids hadn’t grabbed it by mistake. Thor watched the bunny ears on top of Loki’s head dip down as his brother investigated another bush. Loki had been pressured into donning the fuzzy pink ears in an attempt to please Thor after eating all the chocolate eggs. Thor’s lips twitched into an amused grin as Loki pushed the ears back for the tenth time that afternoon.

Thor had described the egg to Loki, so he shouldn’t have been having this much trouble. He hadn’t even hidden it in a hard spot, just tucked it away in a bigger shrub, easy enough for someone of Loki’s many talents to find. Thor spotted Loki crouch down for a few moments too long, and he squinted when he saw Loki get back up without the plastic egg. Instead, Loki flicked a little purple ball off to the side and promptly walked away from the spot. Thor sighed. He was going around finding the kids’ chocolates and eating them. He got up to go to Loki and tell him that those eggs weren’t meant for him, and that he’d had more than his fair share of chocolate already. He had reached a few feet away from Loki before kids started to swarm him, eyes wide with all the wonder in the universe at the fact that the God of Thunder was participating in their Easter egg hunt.

One kid grabbed Thor’s hand and effectively distracted him from his brother. “Thor! Come here and help me look! My sister’s getting all the eggs before I do.”

Loki spared a glance back and Thor saw the edges of his lips lift fractionally before he popped another chocolate egg into his mouth. Several more kids surrounded Thor and he could only offer a weak glare at Loki in hopes that it would deter him from eating more of the stashed eggs.

Thor was led away by the children, and he went willingly to give Loki more time to find the plastic egg he’d hidden. It was only when the mothers started to approach Thor that Loki’s attention seemed to shift.

“Wow, Thor! What are you doing here?”

“My brother and I are taking part in your Easter—”

Nothing too concerning, until Loki caught the quiet but unsubtle whispers.

“I’d sure go on a hunt for that!”

“In those jeans? Why, that would be a crime to—”

Loki appeared at Thor’s side, a sly smile creeping over his face as he looked at the women in question.

“A crime to what, exactly?”

The mothers of the children simultaneously took a step back, dragging their kids with them as they saw Loki. Most recognized he wasn’t a threat, but they were still wary of what Loki was capable of and the warning bells were loud enough that the women forgot their interest in Thor and moved to protect their children. Loki’s posture straightened and his grin was one of pride, that he still presented enough of a danger to their kids even with fuzzy ears atop his head.

“Brother, you haven’t yet—”

Loki held up the pink egg. “Found it twenty minutes ago. Was eating the chocolate I found on the ground.”

“Did you read it?”

There was a blank flash over Loki’s face, his expression falling slack at the mention of a piece of literature trapped in the egg. He hadn’t checked.

Thor prodded the egg in Loki’s hand gently. “Read it.”

Loki cracked the egg open and a small handwritten note spilled out. He unrolled the slip of paper as Thor looked on. Loki glanced up after the first line, gauging Thor’s expression and trying to glean the nature of the note from his brother. Thor was guarded, with his lips pressed together tightly and the crinkle by his eyes giving away his urge to smile.

__Loki,  
_ _You would not believe me if I had told you any other way. In fact, you never do seem to believe me when I hold you and tell you how very much I need you in my life. You always roll your eyes and squirm away when I start. The exception is when you are fast asleep, the times I tell you most of the things that are important to me. But I miss seeing you smile when I tell you that I love you. And I do love you, dear brother._ _

Loki rolled the note back up with the tips of his fingers, going slow as if it was as delicate as rice paper. He pushed it back into the egg and closed it with a snap. Thor waited for him to say something.

Loki turned and slipped his hand against Thor’s. He held onto Thor with little strength, but enough for Thor to realize that Loki’s hand wasn’t going anywhere at that moment. He felt Loki’s thumb circle over his knuckle and he couldn’t stop the grin that split his face.

“Happy Easter, Loki.”


End file.
